


Every One But Him

by KatLeePT



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can have every one but who he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every One But Him

He's been visited by Queens and had Goddesses at his feet. He's loved the untouchable and made the unlovable love him. He's hunted by the fairest of all kingdoms, each desperately seeking a chance to share his bed. He's had them all.

He could go anywhere he wants, take any one he wants but the one to whom his every path seems destined to turn him. There are worlds of women he could have. Instead he sits on the same lonely branch every night, still watching Sarah invite every one in his world to share hers, every one but him.

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
